Forum:2014 Pacific hurricane season/Genevieve
07E.GENEVIEVE AoI: Tropical Wave (July 9) New wave off Africa, also mentioned in the Atl section. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 17:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::The AOI is on the TWO, located 700 miles south of Manzanillo, Mexico. However, development should be slow to occur over the next several days as it moves generally westwards at 10 mph. The NHC gives a 10% chance of formation in the next two days and 20% in the next five. AndrewTalk To Me 11:30, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't know if it'll develop or not. Might be Genevieve in the long run though but let's hope it doesn't fail! --Steve820 16:39, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::It'll be another disgrace to TC's. Mark my word. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 16:50, July 20, 2014 (UTC) 91E.INVEST We have an investment. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 16:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :And it's getting better organized. Chances of formation have risen to '''20%' for the next two days and 30% for the next five. AndrewTalk To Me 17:56, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :This might be our third hurricane of the season, it better not fail. Two of our best names Elida and Fausto have fail with capital F. Hernan is another name that is really strong, I am waiting this to become hurricane Genevieve hope it does not dissappoint.Allanjeffs 20:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think this will become a hurricane. Shear kicks in about 36-58 hours. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 20:16, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :::It's down to 10% (20%). Maybe it won't develop, which is awesome since it won't be another name stealer!--Steve820 16:25, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Shower activity is very disorganized in Invest 91E, and any development will be very slow due to its large size. Chances of formation for the next five days have fallen to '''10%'. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Shower activity in the invest has consolidated a little bit, but any more development should remain rather slow as it continues westwards. However, the NHC has upped the probability for development to 20% for the next two days and 30% for the next five. AndrewTalk To Me 11:16, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::30/40. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 15:04, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I think it'll become Genevieve in a few days. I hope it won't be another disgrace to TCs. Future Genevieve, please be a hurricane!--Steve820 17:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::And as soon as I type that up, it's been upgraded to 40% (60%)! Please be a hurricane and not a weakling fail TS! --Steve820 18:00, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::It may have a chance, though models are not very aggressive, it is in a rather good environment for the next 5 days. I'd bet on another weak TS to be honest. Should form, but I'm more excited about the one behind it. 20:15, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I think this will intensify somewhat. I would not count a hurricane, but it kinda reminds me of Henriette 13 for some reason. Now 60/80 BTW. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 05:57, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I hope it becomes a cat 2 at least. Genevieve deserves to be used good but with a lot of invest developing close of each other might be bad for development. Allanjeffs 11:13, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::They shouldn't be that close and 91E will likely be the dominate one. Now 70/80, BTW. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 14:43, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::This should become a depression later today and a named storm by tonight. Hopefully it becomes a hurricane!--Steve820 16:51, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I expect this to become a minimal to moderate hurricane at most, as it heads west-northwest towards Hawaii. Like (almost) all other storms in the past, it'll probably die before it reaches the islands and it's remnants could bring some winds or rain to the big island in about a week. Best case scenario, it remains well to the south of the islands and becomes stronger than currently anticipated by the GFS and Euro. 'Ryan1000' 22:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) (←)Oh my goodness, a tropical depression is near! Shower activity has increased in Invest 91E has become better organized, located 1400 mi SW of Cabo San Lucas, and with the environment conductive for additional development, there is no doubt a tropical cyclone is bound to form as it moves generally westwards at 10 to 15 mph. Chances of formation for the next two days are now at '''80%' and 90% for the next five! Also, the JTWC have issued a TCFA in anticipation for this invest's development. They cite animated EIS imagery as revealing deepening central convection surrounding the previously exposed LLCC, with formative banding building in the southern quadrant. As a matter of fact, a recent 0346Z SSMIS microwave image shows increased convection consolidation in all quadrants. Finally, the JTWC states there are SST's of 28 to 29 degrees Celsius and low to moderate vertical wind shear of 10 to 15 knots. Winds are estimated to be at 20 to 25 knots (25 to 30 mph) with a pressure of 1008 mbar (hPa; 29.77 inHg). Proximity to Invest 92E might hinder some development, but hopefully not too much. Please become our third hurricane, Invest 91E! AndrewTalk To Me 01:51, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :How is this not a TD? I don't think it'll be that strong, shear will kick in 48-72 hours. But I get this feel it'll wind up being re-Henriette 13 for some reason. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 03:44, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Down to 80/80. Dud? - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 13:44, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I hope it doesn't be a dud. I want it to be Genevieve (assuming it doesn't fail), and like YE, I got a feeling it might pull a Henriette 2013.--Steve820 17:06, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Uh oh, Invest 91E is beginning to lose its organization, and upper-level winds will kick in by this weekend. I hate to say it, but if we do get a tropical cyclone, it might be Fausto or Wali all over again. Chances of formation have fallen to '''70%' for both the next two and five days. No... AndrewTalk To Me 18:05, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::It may be a ts as upper levels winds are expect to be unfavorable by the weekend. If this becomes Genevieve expect a ts at most.Allanjeffs 18:25, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, NHC still mentions that environmental conditions are conductive but upper-level winds will strike by the weekend. Satellite data also indicates TS-force winds north of the center. Maybe it might be Genevieve? But if it does develop it'll probably only be a TS and I'm getting sick of those.--Steve820 00:18, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I think it is classifiable, and will form soon, but it'll be another weak TS probs if not a TD. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 00:47, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Genevieve Well, She is here but forecast to be another fail. I am tired of all this thrash that the Epac is developing. Hernan or Iselle might be hurricanes but with all things failing I am not even certain anymore. I am sad that this name would underperform.Allanjeffs 11:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, Genny looks like some irrelevant trash storm that no one cares about. The second (12z) ATCF is long out and this wiki has yet to be this dead when a storm gets named. Looks like about right, Genevieve will degenerate in around a day or two. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 13:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Advisory 2, 40 kts and NHC is calling this Genevieve's peak intensity. Knock it off, EPAC. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 15:20, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, knock it off, EPac! You're literally abandoning and throwing all these fine and innocent names into the trash bin! Anyways, I have a feeling that it might quickly intensify to a strong TS before upper-level winds eat it all up. If it doesn't, here comes 'yet' another fail. --Steve820 15:51, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Upper-level winds are already beginning to affect Genevieve, and with shear closing in on the storm, its intensity of 40 knots (45 mph, 75 km/h)/1004 mbar (hPa; 29.65 inHg) should be it. With the STR forecast to rebuild to its west, the storm should continue moving westwards for the remainder of its lifetime. Genny, you are such a fail! Instead of becoming something like Amanda or Cristina, you chose to follow Fausto and Wali! >:( Also, for trivia, just like Boris, Elida and Fausto, assuming this is Genny's peak, this will be her weakest incarnation to date, exceeding her previous record low of 45 knots (50 mph)/999 mbar (hPa) in 1996. But hey, at least we got eight EPAC storms before August! :) AndrewTalk To Me 20:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::I really doubt she will strength more, upper level winds are screaming to Genevieve to come. I am sorry the name was use for this fail. Hernan sounds strong and most of the time have been a hurricane, if the invest close to her develop expect another weak ts. I knew that if a lot of invest form next to each other they would bring shear to each other.Allanjeffs 20:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Genevieve's LLCC is to the west of its primary convection due to wind shear. Based on Dvorak numbers of T2.5 and a scatterometer overpass, the NHC has kept the storm's intensity. With an unfavorable environment and decreasing SST's, Genny should begin to gradually weaken from here onwards. A trough has weakened the STR steering the system, and it should continue to slow until it rebuilds in a few days. Steve, I doubt Genevieve will intensify any further due to what it is about to meet. AndrewTalk To Me 22:08, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Maybe there's still hope. NHC says that the shear should diminish in 24 to 36 hours, and if Genevieve survives until then, we could see a stronger storm than we thought we would. Maybe not necessarily a hurricane, but Genny only has to reach 50 kts to become the third-strongest storm of the season. Man, what a pathetic year it's been for the EPAC since Cristina. :/ --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:58, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::There's probably no hope, already weakening, NHC predicts a TD in 36 hours, I think sooner. RIP in pepperonies. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 09:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Depression Genevieve "Rest in pepperonies?" I might have to use that going forward lol. And yeah, I take back what I said, Genevieve is down to a TD and the circulation is becoming elongated. To make matters worse, models are becoming less enthusiastic about 8-E... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 15:00, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Dylan, where does your reference come from? :P Anyway, with Genevieve, deep convection has been pulsating, but Dvorak estimates have caused the NHC to lower its intensity to 30 knots (35 mph, 55 km/h)/1006 mbar (hPa; 29.71 inHg). Genny is still moving slowly westwards, but its degeneration will prompt the STR guiding it to increase the storm's speed. She tried...and became Fausto and Wali all over again! AndrewTalk To Me 16:39, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Ask HurricaneSpin. He said "RIP in pepperonies" above and I paraphrased him lol. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 17:31, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Wow we have yet another epic fail! I was hoping the name "Genevieve" would be used for a hurricane but I guess not. Genny should probably die out tonight but the NHC forecasts it to be remnant low by Sunday. Fausto 3.0!!! (2.0 was Wali) --Steve820 22:20, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wind shear is completely over Genny right now, and the LLCC is detached from the remaining convection. While environmental conditions may degenerate the storm as early as tonight, if it holds on long enough, the NHC states it could regenerate in the CPAC. Genny should continue moving westwards under the influence of the STR, now that it has become a shallow cyclone. No intensity change AFAIK. AndrewTalk To Me 23:18, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hold on, Genevieve is starting to pull a Douglas. A recent burst of convection has occurred near the center, prompting the NHC to hold its intensity based on TAFB Dvorak estimates. Nevertheless, the system is a sheared and dry environment, with degeneration expected by tomorrow morning. However, GFS, HWRF, and GFDL forecast Genny's regeneration in the CPAC within a couple of days as it moves into a lower shear environment, while ECMWF and UKMO forecast Genny to remain a shallow remnant low for the next five days. The system is expected to be steered westwards by low-level easterly flow from a STR for the next 48 to 72 hours, but afterwards, the models disagree on whether or not Genny will continue move westwards or west-northwestwards. This is somewhat off topic, but the song Titanium by David Guetta is coming into mind. Like Doug, Genny is trying to prove shear will not let her down. She is a fighter, and not the fail some of you are calling her! :) AndrewTalk To Me 03:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wow, Genny is fighting hard! Although the LLCC is completely exposed to the west of the main convection, TAFB estimates are allowing the NHC to ''still maintain its intensity from my third post above! Wow! Little intensity change is forecast, and degeneration into a remnant low is expected in ~24 hours. Afterwards, however, as the environment becomes more conductive for development, Genny could regenerate later on in the CPAC; it just crossed into the basin as of the 0900Z advisory. I will also note the JTWC keeps Genevieve a tropical depression for the next five days in their forecast. The depression is moving westwards at around eight knots (9 mph, 15 km/h) under the influence of a low to mid-level ridge. After 48 to 72 hours, Genny should begin to turn more WNW, where it is expected to continue to move towards for the rest of its life. I think we definitely have another Douglas in the making... AndrewTalk To Me 11:49, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::The first CPHC advisory still maintains Genevieve's intensity based on TAFB estimates, and it is now expected to stay tropical for another 36 hours as it moves generally westwards. Any comments? :) AndrewTalk To Me 14:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry Andrew, but I'm not really as impressed with Genevieve as you are. I mean it's cool that Genny is staying resilient, but when Douglas pulled the hanging-by-a-thread yet, it was still a tropical storm. Genny is just a tropical depression. It'll have to stick around as long as Douglas did to impress me. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 15:26, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::It's okay, I just am surprised by the fact Genny is clinging on for her dear life. Although VWS of 20 knots and some dry air is attacking the system per the recent CPHC discussion, its LLCC is now obstructed by cirrus cover from deepening convection in its eastern quadrant. As a matter of fact, PHFO suggests a slightly stronger intensity than what the CPHC reports. Motionwise, the low to mid-level STR is still steering Genevieve westwards, with the NNW turn expected in about 24 hours. I would like to point out Genny will be entering a less hostile environment in ~48 hours, so we may see some reintensification there (hopefully!). AndrewTalk To Me 16:12, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm also surprised to see Genny cling on. Douglas 2.0 anybody? Hopefully it re-strengthens once it enters the less hostile environment! --Steve820 16:51, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Genevieve Failbo No. 5: A little bit of Douglas in my life '' ''A little bit of Elida by my side '' ''A little bit of Amanda is all I need '' ''A little bit of Fausto is what I see '' ''A little bit of Wali in the sun '' ''A little bit of Genevieve all night long '' ''A little bit of Hernan here I am '' ''A little bit of you makes me your man '' Sorry folks, but Genny is ding dong dead. So ends the season's fifth - and thanks to Hernan, final - fail in a row. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) You beat me to it. Just read the advisory and it looks like Genevieve will not make a comeback. She is done.Allanjeffs 02:51, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :I would not rule on out. Really depends on 93E. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 04:34, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::The CPHC has the remnants of Genny at 30%, it still has a slight chance at coming back to life guys :) --Steve820 18:12, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::The CPHC said Genevieve had a chance of coming back when conditions became more favorable, and hopefully they are right! :) AndrewTalk To Me 02:22, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Still 30%, but looks much better now. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 17:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Depression Genevieve (2nd time) Should peak as a weak TS again.--Isaac829 20:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :YES!!! I knew she could do it! Deep convection has appeared near Genevieve's center, prompting the re-upgrade! Winds are currently at 30 knots (35 mph, 55 km/h), accompanied by a pressure of 1009 mbar (hPa; 29.80 inHg). The depression is moving westwards under the influence of the southern periphery of an STR, and it will eventually turn more northwestwards in the next few days as low-level easterly flow comes into effect. With the shear over Genny expected to relax, most intensity models predict it reaching TS intensity again in ~12 to 24 hours. But the storm is only expected to reach 40 knots (45 mph) before shear kicks in and gradual weakening occurs. No word from the JTWC yet. Well, Genny sure is pulling a Doug! :) AndrewTalk To Me 21:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Yay, she did it!!! C'mon Genevieve, restrengthen to a TS! You can do it! I'd say she's the CPac version of Douglas. What a great fighter you've been Genny! :D --Steve820 00:00, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Genny's LLCC is located to the east of the primary convection, which shear is beginning to creep up on. Dvorak estimates of T2.0 from the SAB, CPHC, and JTWC have resulted in the depression's intensity being kept. A general westwards motion is expected as Genny is guided by a STR well to the south of Hawaii. With higher shear values and dry air beginning to attack as well, the depression should intensify rather slowly to 35 knots (40 mph, 65 km/h) in the next 24 hours before the environment becomes too hostile for further development. The JTWC also expects a similar westwards movement. Also, for the record, Genevive has had 17 advisories to it; this is the fourth highest number of the season, behind Amanda, Cristina, and Douglas. AndrewTalk To Me 21:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm starting to not think it'll become a TS once again, but it still has a chance. C'mon, Genny! :) --Steve820 01:30, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Vertical wind shear (VWS) and some dry air continue to affect Genevieve's development. Convection is waning and becoming further detached from the LLCC. Southwesterly VWS has been analyzed to be around 10 knots per UW-Madison analysis, with 16 knot values being reported by SHIPS. Based on JTWC and SAB intensities, the depression's intensity is being maintained for Advisory 20, although a recent ASCAT pass found 25 knot winds in the southwestern quadrant. It failed to analyze the eastern quadrant, however. Genny should continue to move westwards under the influence of the building STR, with little change in motion expected. For the next 24 hours, shear conditions will not get any better, which could prompt degeneration again. Even after the conditions improve, it is still doubtful Genevieve will get any stronger, and most models now fail to see re-intensification to a TS. Genny's trying hard...and she's struggling very hard. AndrewTalk To Me 19:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Post-tropical cyclone Genevieve (2nd time) It could regenerate later for the third time.--Isaac829 21:43, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Genny has become a low-level swirl again. It has tried so hard just like Doug; I am not giving up hope yet. The depression is forecast to move westwards the influence of a low to mid-level ridge for the next three days before it turns more WNW as it reaches the end of the ridge. With shear values of 15 knots reported from SHIPS, most models indicate ex-Genny will stay a low for the time being. However, SHIPS really loves the depression - it predicts potential regeneration in the next 48 hours. Chances of regeneration are currently at '''10%' for the next two days. AndrewTalk To Me 02:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow this system is really trying so hard! It just won't die! I hope Genny can come back to us for a third time, it seems slightly likely. C'mon Genevieve, make one last show before dying out for good! :D --Steve820 20:52, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Ex-Genny is now 550 mi SSE of Hawaii. Chances of formation have fallen to near 0% for the next 48 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 22:16, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hold on, there's more!--Isaac829 00:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :::: She is looking really good. She might be our next typhoon as the models are showing a cat 2 with her.Allanjeffs 05:45, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Depression Genevieve (3rd time) Quoted from CPHC: "Thunderstorms associated with former tropical depression Genevieve have become better organized during the past 6 hours. The center of this system, which is moving westward at about 10 mph, is located about 515 miles south of Hilo, Hawaii. Latest satellite data indicate that Genevieve is redeveloping into a tropical depression, and advisories will be reinitiated for this system at 5 am HST this morning. * Formation chance through 48 hours, high, 100 percent." OH YEAH!!! She's not done yet! This is what you call a true fighter! And as if that is not it - TCFA! AndrewTalk To Me 13:28, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Advisories out. Expected to cross the dateline as a TS.--Isaac829 15:32, August 2, 2014 (UTC) : Expect this one to strength to a typhoon or a major typhoon in the Wpac.Allanjeffs 19:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::So much for CPHC predicting Genevieve will have 10% chance of regenerating within 48 hours...--Isaac829 19:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Genevieve (2nd time) Back to a TS.--Isaac829 21:07, August 2, 2014 (UTC) : THIS IS JUST INSANE! How can a storm regenerate three times like that?? Even more surprising is that it only peaked as a moderate TS throughout its whole lifespan! Wow Genny, you're one of the biggest fighters I ever seen! In fact, like Allan said above, it could even strengthen to a strong typhoon after crossing the dateline. Wow!!! --Steve820 21:27, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Depression Genevieve (4th time) Genevieve pls...--Isaac829 02:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) : This one could actually last into WPac like Allan said before, it's extremely rare for a storm to (nearly) die in the EPac but regenerate in the WPac, though it has happened before, as evidenced by Typhoon Georgette in 1986. We'll see...though I do have to say, I'm very impressed Genevieve managed to last this long. Ryan1000 11:08, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Genevieve, don't die again! I want to see if you can survive to the WPac! You've been a great fighter, and I'd like to see you become something strong in the WPac (even though it's too early to tell if that would happen). --Steve820 18:28, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :: genevieve :: what u doing :: genevieve :: stahp “i liek turtlez 18:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Guys, calm down please. Although an 0830 UTC scattometer pass shows the LLCC was further south than the CPHC thought it was and only sampled winds of 20 to 25 knots, that doesn't mean Genevieve is quitting. As a matter of fact, albeit a weaker presentation, gradual intensification is expected from the storm in the next few days. While 15 knots of shear may be over Genevieve ATM based on UW-Madison analysis, the shear should decrease after ~18 hours based on SHIPS forecasts. In addition, SST values should be around 28C in the storm's forecast path. It may be a while, but both the CPHC and JTWC forecast reintensification into a TS in ~36 hours and then hit near hurricane intensity in ~5 days. An STR in place for the next 24 to 36 hours will dictate a generally westwards motion of Genny, and from there, it should gain latitude as it rounds the edge of the trough. What's there to cry about? Genny's tried hard for the past week, and she's clearly not done yet. As a matter of fact, she could become the first storm since Jimena '03 to exist in all northern Pacific basins! AndrewTalk To Me 19:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Despite becoming ragged and elongated, an increase in deep convection has been noted in the southern quadrant of Genny. With Dvorak estimates of T1.5 from SAB and T2.5 from HFO, winds remain at 30 knots (35 mph, 55 km/h) and the pressure is still at 1007 mbar (hPa; 29.74 inHg). A low-level trough which developed along the ITCZ should prompt Genevieve to continue moving westwards in the short term, but deep ridging to the depression's north will ultimately take over and steer it WNW. Due to the ITCZ and modest VWS of 15 knots for the next 24 hours, Genny should witness a consistent intensity in the short term, but afterwards, relaxing shear and high SST's should prompt gradual intensification to near hurricane intensity. I will also mention on a side note that if Genevieve survives into the WPAC, it will be the first time since Dora in 1999 a EPAC-WPAC system attained TS+ strength in all three basins. AndrewTalk To Me 01:01, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::This is a really impressive storm and will be the first time I tracked a 3-basin crosser in the Pacific! C'mon Genny, reach the WPac and try your hardest! Don't give up! --Steve820 18:00, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Genevieve (3rd time) 40 kts/1003 mbar. I'd just like to say that I don't consider this storm a fail anymore. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:04, August 5, 2014 (UTC) : Genny won't ever give up! In fact, it might even strengthen to a strong typhoon in the WPac! And this is all coming from a system that only peaked as a weak TS before initially dying while entering the CPac, and then it regenerated a couple times and look what we have now! Pretty strong fighter, isn't he? :) --Steve820 00:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Forecast to take a northward turn when it enters the WPac and become a typhoon, but will remain at sea. This thing lasted quite a long time, but it's a fish storm nonetheless. Ryan1000 00:54, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Genevieve I don't know what the hell is going on but Genevieve strengthened rapidly overnight and is apparently a hurricane now. 65 kts/990 mbar. When was the last time two hurricanes coexisted in the CPAC (Genny and Iselle, in this case)? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 15:57, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : Two hurricanes co-existing in the CPac is a relatively rare event. Dylan, as far as I can recall, the last time such a coincidence happened was August 15, 1993, when Hurricanes Keoni and Fernanda were both hurricanes in the CPac. Genny is expected to cross the dateline as a typhoon in a few days, then turn north and gradually die down, while still well away from land. What's not to like? This one fought on for a lot longer than any of us expected and for the first time since Ioke in 2006, we have a Pacific hurricane that was later classified as a Pacific typhoon. Ryan1000 20:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Not to mention this would be the first storm to exist in all three north Pacific basins since, I believe, Jimena '03. Thanks for the info Ryan, now I'm wondering when the last time three hurricanes co-existed in the EPAC, counting Julio east of 140W. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:14, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Wow, Genevieve is such a huge fighter. I'm glad that it appears to be a three-basin crosser, the first time in like a really long time. I root for it to become a major. Go, Genevieve, go! --Steve820 20:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Adv made it 75 knts. But this storm has hit the RI button clearly. Dvoark is up to T5.5. And check this out EP, 07, 2014080700, , BEST, 0, 137N, 1791W, 100, 965, HU, 34, NEQ, 120, 90, 80, 110, 1006, 220, 40, 0, 0, E, 0, , 0, 0, GENEVIEVE, D, EP, 07, 2014080700, , BEST, 0, 137N, 1791W, 100, 965, HU, 50, NEQ, 60, 40, 40, 50, 1006, 220, 40, 0, 0, E, 0, , 0, 0, GENEVIEVE, D, EP, 07, 2014080700, , BEST, 0, 137N, 1791W, 100, 965, HU, 64, NEQ, 40, 20, 20, 30, 1006, 220, 40, 0, 0, E, 0, , 0, 0, GENEVIEVE, D, That means we our fourth major of the season!!!!!! YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 02:49, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Genevieve is undergoinf rapid intenisification, Like I said a few days ago most models were strengthening her into a major. With Genevieve now a major the only female in the list so far to fail is Elida. The irony is that Elida most of her predecesors were majors.Allanjeffs 01:00, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :This has been such a sexist season lol. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Dude she's really surprising us by her stunts! I can't believe that a storm that was originally a weak TS for almost a couple weeks is just now strengthening to a major! And Dylan I gotta agree with you lol. All of the majors in this season have been female names, when will we ever see a male major this year? :P --Steve820 02:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Looks like a Cat 4. Not one though IMO. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 02:49, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Major Hurricane Genevieve Spoke too soon YE. Latest CPac advisory says 135 mph, 960 mbars. Dang, this is incredible. After hanging on for dear life for nearly a week, this one actually might have a chance at becoming a cat 5 out to sea. Incredible. 'Ryan1000' 02:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :(edit conflict) If Genny by some miracle makes it to Category 5 intensity before clearing the date line, it'll be the first in the EPAC as a whole since Celia '10 and the first in the CPAC since Ioke. I'm blown away right now, Genny is giving Amanda a run for its money as my favorite storm of the EPAC season so far. This is Genny's strongest incarnation to date btw (the only other Genny to become a major, the 1984 incarnation, just barely scraped the barrel at 100 kts), though I must admit that that is the highest pressure I have ever seen in a Category 4. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:03, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::960 mbars is unusually high for a Category 4, but I'm glad Genny managed to pull this stunt on us! In fact it might even have a shot at C5 status. Wow, how incredible. And yes, this is certainly my new favorite storm of the year thus far, especially due to all the surprises it pulled on us. --Steve820 03:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Dylan the same could be said about Bertha when it was a hurricane it has the pressure of a td. Genevieve is looking beautiful. She continues to be better organized. I am pretty sure if recon was there the pressure would be more lower. Genevieve is now my favorite storm of the season. She came from death like 3 times and its about to cross into the third basin.Allanjeffs 04:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::She is about to become a cat 5 hope she makes it .:PAllanjeffs 10:08, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Typhoon Genevieve Just crossed the dateline last night and is now 150 mph, forecast to become a cat 5 later today. Pressure is still rather high for a 4 though, at 950 mbars. 'Ryan1000' 11:32, August 7, 2014 (UTC) SHE'S A MANIAC, MANIAC... SHE'S OFFICIALLY A CATEGORY 5!!! “i liek turtlez 14:48, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh CELESTIA, WHAT IN THE NAME IS THIS? OH MY CELESTIA! FIRST STORM SINCE CELIA TO BE A 5? I'm not joking! I'm absolutely baffled by Genny! She broke the laws of physics like Pinkie Pie! :O Guys, opinions? (Stay Safe Andrew!) “i liek turtlez 14:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC) HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??! A few days ago she was barely hanging on to depression status and now she's A CAT 5!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm impressed AND MEANWHILE WE HAVE TWO BIG HURRICANES HEADED FOR HAWAII! WHY IS THE PACIFIC SO ACTIVE RIGHT NOW!?!?!?!?!? leeboy100 (talk) 15:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) : WOW! Genny, you're one of the most dramatic and awesome storms ever!!! You came from being just a struggling weak TS nearly a couple weeks, to being a powerful Category 5!! And you also existed in three basins, the first occurrence since Dora in 1999! That's just insane! At least it's not going to affect land, so we can continue to root for Genny. :) --Steve820 18:09, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I know guys! WHY NOT LETS THROW A MASSIVE PARTY FOR GENEVIEVE!!!!!!!!! THIS IS 528286% MORE SHOCKING THAN I THOUGHT! What shall we do, guys? “i liek turtlez 18:18, August 7, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, everyone on this wiki should party for Genny!!! That would be awesome! :D --Steve820 18:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Well who could've known that Genevieve would come out of the darkness of dying and failing twice into the light of being one of the strongest storms worldwide in 2014 (her pressure is 918 mbars now, 3 above Halong's 915 but it could rack up some more intensity before weakening). This is just incredible. I guess Genevieve taught us all an important life lesson: If at first you don't succeed, keep trying again and again until you do. :D Best news of all, it's long away fron any land. 'Ryan1000' 19:16, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah she is amazing, she is my favorite storm of the season. Steve the last storm to cross the three basins was Jimena of 2003.Allanjeffs 19:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, we had John in 1994... -20 YEAR LATER- (in French accent) AAAAAAH GENEVIEVE LOL (Please, like TS John two years ago, can we have a weatherman blooper for Genevieve?) “i liek turtlez 20:32, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Genny's pressure is now down to 915 mbars, and with its 10-minute sustained winds at 110 kts (higher than Halong's 105 kts), Halong has been trumped as the WPAC season intensity champion by a storm that formed two basins over. Crazy. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I had the feeling Genny would become a typhoon of some sort. But one that '''overtopped Halong'? Not in my wildest dreams, sir! Winds are still at 140 knots (160 mph, 260 km/h) (1-minute) per the JTWC. Although neither the JMA nor the JTWC forecast any more intensification, I won't be surprised if Genevieve can sneak in another five or ten knots. In a way, this system is like Gillian from last year's Australian region season. Both storms, albeit weak starters, fought long and hard to become the epic wins they were. I remember back when I started to follow Genny, I thought it maybe could become a C5. And look what she did. She got what she deserved. :) AndrewTalk To Me 07:25, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Genevieve is a real epic win. Can't believe this thing would overtop Halong! And I agree Andrew, this system reminds me of Gillian from last year's Australian season. They were both very weak for a long time before exploding to epic wins! Genny, you're an awesome storm :D --Steve820 17:00, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Genny is starting to power down now. The new JMA intensity is set at 100 knots (115 mph, 185 km/h) (10-minute)/925 mbar (hPa; 27.32 inHg), while the JTWC has lowered the typhoon's winds to 125 knots (145 mph, 230 km/h) (1-minute). The latest JMA shows Genny traveling generally WNW while steering clear of all land. Rapid weakening is to be expected. Looks like she's going as fast as she came! And for trivia, this is the first time an EPAC-WPAC crossover reached C5 intensity in the WPAC. AndrewTalk To Me 01:31, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, this still was a very awesome storm. Bye, Genevieve! I'll never forget the stunts you pulled on us! :) --Steve820 18:57, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Genny is continuing to rapidly collapse. The latest JMA update has weakened it to 85 knots (100 mph, 155 km/h) (10-minute) with a pressure of 945 mbar (hPa; 27.91 inHg). The JTWC have also downgraded the typhoon, with winds of 95 knots (110 mph, 175 km/h) (1-minute). The JMA expects Genny to maintain her intensity for another day or so, before it continues its plummet to rock bottom. They forecast the typhoon to lose gale-force winds in ~72 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 02:37, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Genevieve So, I knew Genevieve was going to fall fast, but she's really plunging towards rock bottom now.The JMA have lowered its winds all the way down to 50 knots (60 mph, 95 km/h) (10-minute) with a pressure of 985 mbar (hPa; 29.09 inHg). The JTWC has also demoted Genny of typhoon intensity - winds are currently at 55 knots (65 mph, 100 km/h) (1-minute) gusting to 70 knots (80 mph, 130 km/h). Both the JMA and JTWC expect extratropical transition within 48 hours, all while steering clear of land. I'll say my farewell to Genevieve now. Hasta luego, senorita! AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Shall we reward this epic storm, and Iselle for that matter, with their own archives? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, we should. They were both very epic (especially Genny) and very notable. Anyways, bye Genny, you were epic and fun to track! --Steve820 18:19, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Genevieve (4th time) Continues to fall down, now it's at 45 mph, 994 mbars. Ryan1000 20:43, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :The JTWC has issued their final advisory on Genevieve, designating it as a 25 kt (1-min) tropical depression. Notice the text at the bottom here: "THE SYSTEM WILL BE CLOSELY MONITORED FOR SIGNS OF REGENERATION." If Genny comes back for a fourth time... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::...that would be so epic! :) Anyway, the JMA have lowered Genny's winds to 35 knots (40 mph, 65 km/h) (10-minute) with a pressure of 1002 mbar (hPa; 29.59 inHg). Weakening into a TD is expected in ~24 hours. I'm still amazed Genny has not even touched a landmass yet. AndrewTalk To Me 01:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep, it would be very epic if it actually came back from the dead for a 4th time. Granted, it was a very epic system, but I'm not thinking we'll see another regeneration from Genny. If that does happen I will be surprised. I'm also amazed Genny hasn't even touched any land through its long duration. --Steve820 01:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Depression Genevieve (5th time) Genny is on her final legs. The JMA has downgraded her to a tropical depression with a pressure of 1006 mbar (hPa; 29.71 inHg) without specific wind measures. No other comments to say. AndrewTalk To Me 06:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Farewell Genny (She should have her own farewell page because she was so amazing) You surely were an amazing and beautiful storm to track. But all great things must come to an end leeboy100 (talk) 19:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Genevieve (3rd time) Down, and this time it's out for good. Ryan1000 22:27, August 12, 2014 (UTC) : Looks like Genny finally tipped his hat to us. Bye and so long, Genny, it was really fun tracking you and your amazing stunts! --Steve820 03:50, August 13, 2014 (UTC)